


Три-ноль

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Дина чувствовала, как Виктор провожал её голодным взглядом. Был зол, но, без сомнений, по привычке усмехался.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 1





	Три-ноль

— Извините, я опоздала.

Дина остановилась в паре метров от стола, за которым обедал её босс, и сложила руки перед собой, ожидая приказа. Она извинилась, хотя заранее знала, что Сайонис не будет на неё злиться из-за такой мелочи.

— Что-то случилось? — промокнув губы, Роман аккуратно сложил салфетку. Зсасз за его спиной злобно усмехнулся, даже не подозревая, как скоро эта ухмылочка будет стёрта с его лица хлёстким словесным ударом.

И плевать, что ещё вчера они воспользовались отсутствием босса и этим же столом для очередного ~~ну очень личного~~ соревнования.

— Нет, — Дина невинно захлопала ресницами, скромно улыбаясь боссу, — просто не хотела видеть Виктора.

Сегодня _один-ноль_ в её пользу.

***

Она выматерилась сквозь зубы, споткнувшись на ровном месте и едва не вписавшись лбом в барную стойку. В толпе язвительно захихикали, кто-то отпустил колкость по поводу того, что «новый водитель мистера Сайониса даже не доходя до бара валится с ног». Дина ответила шутнику яростным взглядом, но молча встала и отряхнула брюки.

А затем чуть не рухнула обратно, услышав:

— Боже, _пташечка_ , ты не ушиблась? — самым мерзким и фальшивым тоном поинтересовался Виктор, немного наклонив голову. Его тёмные глаза торжествующе сверкали в переливающихся лучах гламурной клубной подсветки.

Нельзя поддаваться на провокацию.

Нельзя начистить его самодовольную рожу прямо здесь.

Нельзя _возбуждать_ его своей реакцией, он ведь только того и ждёт.

— Спасибо, Зсасз, я в порядке, — он уморительно помрачнел и, казалось, впервые не нашёл, что ответить. Гордо выпрямив плечи, Дина развернулась в сторону бара, когда ей вслед прилетело шипение:

— Какая досада.

— Что? — она оглянулась через плечо, прищурив глаза.

— Что? — он смотрел на неё с вызовом.

Почти _один-один_.

***

Дина закусила губу, сдерживая стон от страстных поцелуев Виктора, переходящих в собственнические покусывания. Таким образом Зсасз метил её, оставляя следы на коже, на самых видных и нежных местах, чтобы заживало как можно дольше.

Ей это чертовски нравилось, но открыто признать означало бы покориться его ~~такой привлекательной~~ жестокой натуре. Стать заложницей нездоровых чувств.

 ~~Уже стала, идиотка~~.

— Знаешь, когда я рядом с тобой, — Зсасз едва ли не скулил ей в ухо, изнывая от перевозбуждения, — меня охватывает жар, и ноги подкашиваются.

Дина увернулась от нового поцелуя и мягко толкнула Виктора в грудь, заставляя отстраниться с недовольным рычанием. Это было рискованно — дразнить его — и всё же ей не хватало острых эмоций.

 _Не хватало острого лезвия его любимого ножа у самого горла, а шрамированных ловких пальцев — между ног под нижним бельём_.

— Думаю, у тебя простуда, — похлопав Зсасза по плечу, Дина обошла его, покачивая бёдрами, — держись подальше и не зарази меня этим.

 _Если не считать, что она сама давно больна тем же_.

Дина чувствовала, как Виктор провожал её голодным взглядом. Был зол, но, без сомнений, по привычке усмехался. И она не могла сдержать улыбки.

Всё-таки _три-ноль_.


End file.
